


Ночь на Лысой горе

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Folklore, Gen, Unseelie Court, Violence, Wild Hunt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Спустя сотни лет Джарет вновь присоединяется к Дикой Охоте.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night On Bald Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382582) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Бета - Тисс

Смертным не дано было постичь суть Дикой Охоты. Даже не все фейри были в силах прикоснуться к этому таинству . Ни обряд, ни ритуал, Дикая Охота была состоянием души, отзвуком былых времен. Она прокатывалась по земле, касаясь каждого, кто откликался на ее зов. Дыхание Богов, ни Дьявола, ни Одина, а гораздо более древних. Тех, кто стоял у самых истоков, еще до прихода людей и рождения магии. До сотворения мира. То были Боги первородного огня, грома и морей. Изначальный хаос. Первобытная охота, не на жизнь, а на смерть.   
  
Дворам, с их притязаниям на превосходство, нравилось думать, что Дикая Охота была их обычаем. Благие предпочитали переждать бурю, предаваясь собственным жестоким страстям. Неблагие же с радостью присоединялись к призрачным всадникам. Дикие и опьяненные магией, они, смеясь, неслись вперед и горе тем обреченным смертным или фейри , кто попадался им на пути.   
  
Когда-то давно Джарет принадлежал к Неблагим. Молодой и вспыльчивый, он был частым гостем во дворце Королевы фейри Никневин . Не раз проливал кровь собратьев, погружался в хитросплетения порочных игр и, не боясь, острил над сильными мира фейри. И, конечно, охотился. Стоило услышать зов рога, как кровь тут же вскипала, а в сердце расцветала темная дикая страсть, наполнявшая все существо магией. Тогда Джарет выходил поохотиться. Правда, иначе, чем названные братья и сестры.   
  
Хотя Король Гоблинов оставил Неблагой Двор в прошлом и уже сотни лет не покидал Лабиринт ... сегодня он вновь присоединился к Дикой Охоте.   
Когда полная луна взошла на небо, а по венам разлился жидкий огонь, Джарет бросился в погоню, мгновение спустя оставив кавалькаду всадников далеко позади. Обернувшись совой, он бесшумно парил в небе, выискивая цепким взглядом свою добычу. Быстрее! Быстрее! Пронестись мимо ведьм, вперед! То был чистый, ни с чем несравнимый, восторг. Сегодня он - Охотник и добыча. Выследить жертву, заманить ездоков в ловушку, мимоходом напугав смертных.   
  
Попалась! Человеческое дитя, девочка - ее кожа светилась в лунном свете, волосы спутались, страх разлился в воздухе, будоража кровь. Джарет рассмеялся и спикировал к малышке. Она в ужасе закричала, завидев вихрь перьев и зубов. Где-то рядом протрубил рог, завыли гончие. Дикая Охота услыхала свою жертву.   
Джарет только этого и ждал. Он подхватил дрожащую девчушку, та умоляла отпустить ее, осыпала проклятьями, которые бы точно не встретили одобрения у матери, но Джарету понравились. Он упивался ее страхом и отчаянием - они приятно горячили кровь, но этого было мало. Джарет жаждал большего.   
  
Обернувшись, Король Гоблинов насмешливо оглядел всадников. Девочка забилась в его объятиях, едва завидев злобные оскалы и окровавленные мечи. Джарет предвкушающее ухмыльнулся: кончики пальцев покалывала магия, и он, принц-шут Неблагого Двора, изменник, с радостью позволил ей выплеснуться наружу. Понадежней перехватив дитя, Король Гоблинов сорвал из воздуха сияющий в лунном свете кристалл . Всадники растерялись, и когда на их лицах начало проступать понимание, Джарет швырнул в толпу хрустальную сферу. Вспышка света озарила округу, а следом за ней послышался жалобный вой гончих.   
  
Охота началась.   
  
В Зимнем Дворе не было никого быстрее Джарета. Сражался он столь же легко и непринужденно, как и танцевал. Ему нравилось ощущать свою власть, леденящий страх и гнев жертвы, радость погони. Извернувшись, он разделался с гончими, так и норовившими добраться до девочки. Джарет наносил удары один за другим, играючи парируя атаки противников. Тишина наполнилась треском магии и звоном стали. Но как бы отчаянно враги не пытались достать Короля Гоблинов , тот все время ускользал от их клинков и заклятий . Удовольствие от боя опьяняло. Дикая Охота предстала, во всей своей славе. А Джарет был и охотником, и преследуемым - Дикий Принц.   
  
Названные братья и сестры презирали его за то, кем он был. Не простили предательства и завидовали его силе. Ненавидели за то, что он никогда не сдавался и всегда был на шаг впереди - осыпал жалящими ударами прежде, чем тенью раствориться в ночи, оставив после себя лишь шелест перьев. Но их ненависть придала Джарету сил, сделала его еще более жестоким. Плевать на боль, на кровь, заляпавшую одежду. Девочка в его руках затихла, в ужасе взирая на нечисть, наступающую на нее из темноты, но неожиданный спаситель не позволял им подобраться слишком близко . Она отчаянно вцепилась в его рубашку. Джарет не знал, как относится к этому, поэтому предпочел сосредоточиться на Охоте.   
  
С наступлением рассвета наваждение начало спадать, и всадники, один за другим, разъезжались. Джарет довольно ухмыльнулся, когда несколько фейри, обессилив, рухнули на землю. Раны были не смертельны, но довольно болезненны. Ах, очень болезненны!   
  
Проклиная его недобрым словом, охотники ускакали прочь. Утреннее небо окрасилось в серебристо-серые тона и Джарет, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться. Король Гоблинов с ликованием встречал новый день. Он выиграл! Этой ночью он правил охотой и каждый, кто пытался бросить ему вызов, потерпел поражение! Он самодовольно оскалился, обнажив острые зубы. «Принц-шут» обвел вокруг пальцев дураков, возомнивших себя его господами!   
  
Вдруг Джарет почувствовал, как кто-то дернул его рубашку. Девочка. Он уже и забыл про нее. Изумленный, он поглядел на малышку, приникшую к нему, та подняла заплаканное личико и встретилась с ним взглядом . Ей было больно: на талии остались синяки от его стальной хватки, руки в царапинах, глаза покраснели от слез. Но Джарета поразило выражение ее лица. Страдание, ужас и по-детски невинное доверие, присущее смертным детям. От потрясения Джарет чуть не выронил ее.   
  
К счастью, последние силы покинули ее, и девочка провались в сон. Король Гоблинов облегченно выдохнул, освобожденный из плена ее глаз.   
  
Сам не зная почему, Джарет поудобней устроил малышку на руках и отправился по следам Охоты, дабы вернуть ее домой, движимый странной прихотью, столь чуждой после кровавой забавы. Он никак не мог понять, с чего в нем вдруг проснулась доброта, поэтому предпочел отмахнуться от тревожащих мыслей. Он слишком вымотался этой ночью. Никем не замеченный, он вошел в дом и, уложив девочку в кровать, нежно коснулся лба, исцеляя раны, насылая сладких грез, стирая память о ночном кошмаре. Девочка соприкоснулась с древней магией Дикой Охоты, и та оставила не ней свой отпечаток. Даже Джарет, Повелитель грез, не в силах был с этим что-то поделать. В его власти было лишь обернуть события ночи полузабытым сном .   
  
Наложив заклинание, Король Гоблинов невольно узнал имя - источник силы и мужества девочки. Имя, которое будет помнить всю свою жизнь. Имя, которое позже полюбит. Самое важное имя.   
  
_Сара._


End file.
